annabeth?
by AWSOMEx1000
Summary: Annabeth goes to school, not knowing Percy is going there to, and meets someone she would rather forget, something is also up with the gods, and she has to figure out what. I'm not so good are summary's read the story its better than it sounds, oh and I'm looking for a better title, so HELP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I, sadly, own nothing but the plot line and the oc's the rest is owned by the man himself, Rick Riorden, so LAY OFF!

3rd person P.O.V.

Annabeth Pulled into the parking space, stopping her sea green mustang, she grabbed her bag and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out, onto the grey pavement of Goode High School.

Annabeth P.O.V

I took a deep breath to steady myself before stepping out of the car and walking up the steps to Goode high. When I opened the door, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me, as I walked by I got several wolf whistles, at which I smirked. The popular girls, who were very apparent, (they looked like they were trying to imitate Barbie), as they were glaring the most. This I didn't understand, they seemed jealous, and like I said before I didn't understand why. I was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black and white zebra v neck shirt with a purple cami underneath, and tennis shoes. Oh and a red scarf, nothing special. I shook my confusion off and walked into the office. I looked at the lady for a second, she seemed nice, she had blonde hair, and grey eyes like me, and like me she was tan.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm the new student, Annabeth chase, I was wondering if I could get my locker and schedule?", when she looked up I gasped, as did she. It was my sister Miranda. Or well half sister, because you see I'm a demigod, like her, but technically the gods don't have DNA, it's confusing.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here? Oh that's a stupid question, mom called ahead" that froze me in my place; she actually cared enough to call ahead? "she explained everything, so moving closer to Olympus so you can help rebuild it faster? nice one sis, and here's your schedule" she handed me my schedule: "oh and Kayla will be your guide, have fun!" and with that she went back to her work. I turned around to see a pretty blonde with brown eyes, maybey 5'3, walk towards me.

"I'm Kayla, It's nice to meet you! Can I see your schedule?" she seemed really nice, and somehow I immediately trusted her, so I handed my schedule to her. It went as follows:

**AP ENGLISH DANIELS**

**GREEK BRUNNER**

**AP ARCHITECTURE DAYS**

**AP ALGERBRA 2 MCINTIRE**

**PE COACH**

**LUNCH**

**THEATER SWOBADA**

**AP HISTORY CRAFTERMAN**

**AP BIOLIGY WINE**

**HAVE A GOODE DAY AT GOODE!**

"Awesome! We have all the same classes together including lunch, and your locker is right next to mine!" she said almost jumping up and down. With that we were out the door, and heading down the hall to a secluded corner with only 3 lockers, it was hidden behind a wall, which is what was secluded. Kayla's locker was the one on the left, mine was In the middle, but I had no idea whose locker was on the other side of mine.

I fidgeted with the lock for a while, DAMN my ADHD, but I finally got it opened, so I put all my stuff in, finally getting up the courage to ask her my question.

"So whose locker is the one on my right?" I looked up just to see her go red.

"That's the cutest guy in the whole schools locker. He is captain of the school swim team, and he's a bad boy, he's been kicked out of loads of schools." At the look of surprise on my face she continued "he's not a bad guy, he's really sweet and caring, in fact none of us can figure out why he was kicked out of those schools, he won't tell us an…. O MY GOD" gods I corrected in my head "HERE HE COMES NOW! Just look at that black hair, and those sea green eyes that are just hypnotic!" with that I looked up, and there he was, the biggest surprise I could get, Percy Jackson was walking my way, engrossed in his conversation with his friends, he hadn't even noticed I was there.

(Thought about leaving a cliffy here but that seemed to rude)

"He could have any girl here he wanted, and trust me every girl would like to be his girl, but he always turns them down, saying he has a girlfriend. No-one believes him, none of us have ever seen her, but he says that's because she lives in San Francisco. I just think it's a good excuse to say no" so, he actually told people he was dating someone.

"Did he ever tell you his girlfriends name?" I couldn't help it, I wanted to know.

"No he didn't, just told us he had one" she said still staring.

"But you like him don't you?" I asked teasing her, laughing as she turned beet red, she started to laugh to, but stopped suddenly, and I didn't get why, until I heard a familiar voice to the right of me.

"Hey Kayla, how's your morning going? Oh and can I barrow your science notes? I lost mine, and we have that test today" Kayla looked shocked for a second, so I elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's going fine! Thanks for asking Percy, and of course you can barrow my notes, wouldn't want you failing a test now would we!" with that she gave him her notes; I had my back to him, trying not to laugh, when I heard him say:

"Who's your friend Kayla she-" and with that Kayla spun me around "ANNABETH!?"

And that my friends is where I leave it for now, review, be honest, feedback is welcome, and plot ideas, those are welcome too. As it's up to you guys if this story continues, I need 1 person to ask for an update after each chapter or I won't update. And sorry it so short.


	2. Percy POV

You guys asked for it, so here is chapter 2, DON'T BLAME ME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Kayla, nothing at all, Rick Riorden does (how do you spell his last name?)

TearsOfDiomonds: I hate those too! What a coincidence!

Guest: thanks, I didn't actually know if anyone agreed it was better than it sounded, so, again thank you!

RikkiBrooke: your comment about my grammar made my week. I'm not the smartest person in the world, and I get loads of stuff (mostly mean) about the way I talk (I switch all the words around, and the syllables), so, you commenting my grammar meant loads! Thank you SO much!

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up, and sleepily rolled over to see what time it was, thinking I could get a few more minutes shut eye before my alarm clock went off. However, what I saw made me jump up, get twisted in the blankets and fall in a heap on the floor. It was 5:40 AM, 40 minutes later than I usually get up.

After untangling myself from the blankets, I jumped up and ran into my bathroom, promptly hitting my head on the still closed door. After my shower, I ran down stairs, ready to grab a breakfast bar, and be on my way, only to be stopped my mother.

"Perseus Jackson" I flinched at the use of my full name "you sit down and eat your breakfast right now. I swear! I take the time to make you your favorite breakfast, and I catch you trying to sneak out with, what for breakfast? A measly breakfast bar!"

She sat me down and shoved a plate full of blue blueberry pancakes in front of me. They were made just the way I like them. Swimming in blue maple syrup, with a slab of butter in the middle.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, gulping down the food "I woke up late, and I didn't want to get to school late… wait…. Why didn't you wake me up?" with that my mom turned that motherly smile (you know the one) on me.

"You were up till one in the morning fighting monsters and finishing your homework, I thought you could use the extra time for sleep, besides I was on my way up to your room to wake you up anyway" and that was the end of that. I got up, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed my backpack, and keys, hopped on my bike (as in motorcycle, cool I know! Gift from my father, for my grades last semester) and I was off, on my way to school.

**I'm just a line break, don't mind me**

I pulled into my parking space, stopped the bike, hopped off, and then walked smack dab into a car. That last part was surprising, as for some un-known reason the slots on both sides of mine were always empty. The principle refused to give them to anyone, which meant, WE HAVE I KNEW STUDENT! Something about the car was bothering me though; it was like I had seen it before. I shook the feeling off and walked inside. Everyone was talking, not like this wasn't normal, but, usually they stopped when I walked into school. No complaint here, I hated it, made me feel weird.

I spotted my friends huddled in a group in the middle of the hall, whispering, as I got closer I was able to pick out some of what they said.

"New…. Tan…. Hot….." that was Ronan

"EXTREMELY hot…. Talk…locker…. hey Percy, have you seen the new girl yet? She's the hottest thing on 2 legs" and that was josh, the school player.

"So the new kids a girl?" that was interesting, most of the new kids, scratch that, all of the new kids this year had been boys.

"Yeah, and she's HOT, even you might want to date her!" here we go again, really guys, REALLY?

"How many times do I have to tell you, I already have a girlfriend!" they both smirked at me and said, at the exact same time;

"Oh right, the one who lives in San Francisco and looks like a goddess. She sounds too good to be true!" We walked up to my locker, Kayla was already there, talking to a blonde I hadn't seen before.

"Hey Kayla, How's your morning going?" I HATE my lock. Because of my ADHD it's hard to open, but I finally got my locker open, only to notice my science notes weren't in there like I had hoped they would be. "hey can I barrow your science notes? I lost mine, and we have that test today" I finished getting everything ready for the day, and shut my locker, just as she started talking.

"It's going fine! Thanks for asking Percy, and of course you can Barrow my notes, wouldn't want you failing now would we!" she handed me her notes. Her friend was standing there trying not to laugh, and doing a rather bad job at it. Her body racked with the silent laughter, her hand covering her mouth. My curiosity finally got the better of me; I just couldn't take it any longer!

"Who's your friend Kayla she-" The friend had stopped laughing, by my second word, and had frozen, only to be whipped around by Kayla, What I saw next was a complete and utter surprise.

"ANNABETH!?"

So there's chapter 2, for you. Be HONEST when you review, criticism is ok to, helps me later on. For this chapter I need 2 please updates, and I will be extremely excited.

This whole updating every day won't be possible for long. I have a very busy schedule. I should be able to update Tuesday's Thursdays and Fridays. Tell me what you thought and if it should continue on. I don't know if I'll do another Percy P.O.V. I found it hard to write, as evidenced by the shorter chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

RikiiBrooke: That's awesome. More power to you for trying to write your own book. I did that when I was in 3rd grade, and it got all the way to a publisher, but I got a kind, this book is amazing, for your age. But it's not quit at the maturity level it needs to be at. Try again in a few years; I look forward to seeing your next book. Yeah now I'm a freshman (15) and I'm going to wait a year, and start afresh.

Anon: Thanks on the grammar points, I'll try to fix that next chapter/ well this chapter. Seeing as I started this the same day so=11/6/12, and I wasn't going to end it there, but I was watching NCIS and I got hooked, so, I updated the story at what seemed like a good ending point. But I promise I won't do it again. Actually that's one of my pet peeves; don't know how I let that slip by… aw well.

Crazy Otaku Fangirl: I'm sorry I didn't make this clear, but Percy Never saw Annabeths face; he only ever saw her back. He knew her hand was covering her mouth because he could see her elbow, all he saw of her was a tan blonde girl, I'll be more careful on making that more obvious, thanks.

BeccaH –BoOk LuVeR: I don't think I said no cliffy's, I think there rude, so I don't do them often, but I just kinds ended it so I could watch NCIS, but no more cliffy's I promise. That's another pet peeve of mine.

Snowdueen19: I will, sounds cool, I just can't get over the fact that people actually like my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kayla, Josh, Ronan, and the plot. Sadly Rick Riorden still owns everything else.

Kayla P.O.V. (I know, I just blew your mind)

The first person Percy spoke to today, that wasn't in his group of 2 friends, was me!, it went something like this;

"Hey Kayla, how's your morning going?" he flipped his hair and his eyebrows scrunched up when he tried to unlock his locker. "Can I barrow your science notes? I lost mine, and we have that test today" I stood there stunned, that is, until Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs, her smile giving away the fact that she was trying not to laugh. What confused me was the fact she had her back to him, and she wouldn't look at him. I fished my notes from my backpack.

"It's going fine, and of course you can barrow my notes, wouldn't want you failing now would we?" I handed him my notes. Annabeth had lost almost all control now, she was laughing, with her hand covering her mouth, like it could actually hide the fact the fact that she was laughing at my awkwardness.

"Who's your friend Kayla? She-"Annabeth had froze, so, as the great friend I am I spun her around, what happened next I wasn't expecting. Not expecting at all.

"ANNABETH?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" I couldn't believe it, Annabeth was smirking. Percy rushed forward, and spun her around

"I can't believe you're here!" and with that, he kissed her, right then and there, in front of the whole school, who were now whispering about, his 'girlfriend' and how she wasn't real now that there was a cute girl in school.

Ronan wolf whistle and josh started snickering

"So, you were telling us about how great your girlfriend was….. You so sure she exists now?" the look on Percy's face was priceless, like he couldn't believe there were people so dumb in this world.

"Guys, Kayla, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Annabeth."

Annabeth P.O.V.

The looks on His friends (his being Percy's) Faces were HILARIOUSE!, they looked like it was just announced that the zombie apocalypse had started. But it was the look on Kayla's face that broke my heart. She was standing there staring at me, the look of pain, betrayal, anguish, and hurt, riding her face like it was a roller coaster. I felt like I had just stabbed her in the gut, that I had done something horrible, on purpose, full well knowing what I had done was wrong. Over all it felt like, well, A knife in the gut (trust me I know what that feels like!), I didn't like it, nor did I understand why I felt this way. All I did was kiss my boyfr- oh but that's right, Kayla likes him.

"Kayla I'm so sorry, don't hate me!" the look of utter surprise on her face was somewhat reassuring.

"Oh Annabeth I could never hate you for something as trivial as that, here's a piece of news that might cheer you up, You have all the same classes as Percy, except architecture, He has biology or something." We all looked at her, stunned. "Not to sound stalkerish. I had to print up everyone's schedules this summer as my job, and Percy lost his so much that I must have gotten it memorized." She looked so mortified, I couldn't help but laugh, and then the bell rang.

**I'M JUST A LINE BREAK, DON'T MIND ME**

First period went really well, I like Mrs. Daniels. We joke around, and say whatever we want, as long as it isn't bullying and she just laughs. However Greek was a different story. Evidently I wasn't the only new person this year.

"Hello Class, I'm Mr. Brunner" ok, hold up. Mr Brunner? As in Chiron? I looked up from my seat, and it was true, there he was, sitting in his wheelchair, smiling at the class. "Just to get a number count, who all is fluent in Greek?" mine and Percy's hands shot up in the air "I was going to say something if your hands didn't go up first!" Chiron, as smiling and chuckling at Percy's and eyes twin tomato heads, and the confused looks on everyone else's faces. "Annabeth and Percy are both half Greek, and I was there camp mentor at Greek camp (**which is actually a thing, my friend goes there**). The lesson went on sort of like that, till the bell rang,

"Annabeth, Percy, can you meet me in my office after school? thanks that is all class, you are dismissed."

I walked off to architecture, parting ways with Percy, looking forward to a class where I would shine.

I don't think I really like this chapter especially the ending, but my mom told me to finish up really fast sooo, I just don't really know…... But it's just a filler chapter for what's to come, so it's kind of important. But not really, And the fact that it's midnight and I can't really sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. But the oc's and the plot. Rick Riorden owns everything else.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Remember when I said I walked off to architecture, looking forward to a class where I would shine? Yeah that didn't happen, not at all. I walked into class, a few minutes before the teacher, there was a note on the board, 'Annabeth; front row, middle seat, it has your name on it' I sat down, and the teacher walked in. She looked around and jumped a mile in the air.

"Oh, you're here already! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" She seemed nice, and yet I didn't trust her, she reminded me of medusa. And how she seemed nice and then…. POW! Crazy snake lady. The rest of the class shuffled in, and class, started. I hate to say, it but while the teacher was talking I kind of zoned out, until I heard my name".

"And if that's too hard for you Annabeth, I can find something else for you to do. We have been doing these all year!" she smiled and I handed her my paper, (It had the finished assignment on it, which wasn't do for days) She looked surprised for a second, and then I could have sworn I heard her say;

"So much like her mother, it'll be a pity, I almost like her…" that creeped me out a little, But what I heard next, made me really scared. "Annabeth, can I talk to you in my office for a second?" I fallowed her out and down the hall. Walking into her office, while she held open the door. Wrong choice Annabeth, Wrong choice. The moment the door closed and locked, she morphed. Changed into her true self. A monster.

"Echidna! What are you doing here; more importantly where's the chimera? To weak and scared to come fight me?" I know, I know, taunting the monster, not a good idea. She dove at me, Fangs bared, I was just about to parry with my knife, when she stopped and looked down. A sword sticking out of her stomach. She looked back up at me, lunged again and turned into a pile of ash.

Percy and Chiron, were standing, or, sitting in Chiron's case, in the entrance to the office, the door broken down. Percy was laughing, Chiron looked worried.

"Annabeth, where was the chimera?" Chiron's baritone was laced with worry,

"She didn't bring him today, how are we going to cover this up? My dad said if I was kicked out of one more school…" Percy wrapped his arm around me, and we walked out, just as the bell rang. Not much else happened till lunch.

**Lunch:**

I was sitting at the table with Percy's friends, when I felt to hands cover my eyes. Still a little hyped form this morning's attack, I over reacted, and flipped the person. What surprised me was they landed on their feet, laughing.

"Good to know you missed me Annie!" and then I rushed forward and hugged Thalia.

"What are you doing here? What happened to arty?" that's what confused me. Thalia was the second in command to Artemis, so why was she here.

"Artemis was horrified at my level of learning, but since I haven't actually been in school since, well you know, it wasn't very surprising to me. She sent me here, so that I can learn something use full." We both knew that she probably used a bit different language then that but, not in front of the mortals.

Thalia sat down, and started to eat my fry's. A few minutes passed and she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but you're sitting next to my girlfriend, and I was really hoping to sit next to her today" He sounded so awkward it was funny, I started laughing.

"I don't think I will thanks, kelp face. I haven't seen her longer" she turned around and was barreled by Percy, Again the whole school was watching.

"Hey Percy….. Who's this? I thought Annabeth was your girlfriend" Ronan's stupidity was almost cute, but only almost. Thalia sat down next to Percy as he explained.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend. Thalia is my COUSIN" Thalia and I were laughing hysterically now, Percy looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"But I thought your mom was an only child? How can you have a cousin?" that shut both Thalia and me up.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET?" That was Thalia, and you better know she was mad, she used her hunter voice.

"I haven't really had the chance to tell them yet…. It didn't seem Important. Guys, she's my cousin on my dad's side" the looks he got were priceless.

"But you never knew your dad, how could you know that?" Ronan asked, his eyebrows scrunching up, Josh smacked his head.

"Through his mom you idiot!" He smacked Ronan again, and he bell rang. We dumped our trays and headed off to our separate classes.

sorry about the short chapter, but i wanted to update before school, I might not be able to update till friday, It's going to kill me!. You guys know the drill, Can I get some ideas on plot? Outside ideas are always welcome. Until next time I bid you good marrow. JK! Bye all!


	5. Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V.

Science was….. Interesting, to say the least. I walked in hand and hand with Annabeth, Thalia fallowing close behind. As a thanks sticking in school for a whole semester treat, our teacher lets us pick our own seats every day. I led them over to where I usually sit. The rest of the class filed in, and shuffled their usual seats around so as to accommodate for Thals and Annabeth. Our teacher walked in late, which was nothing unusual, we never started on time, but what did surprise me was it wasn't Mr. Wine. Far from it. Mr. Wine was a man, and SHE obviously wasn't, although she also looked kind of…..familiar.

"Would someone like to pass back the tests?" she asked using a honey sweet voice, so fake I wanted to puke. She smiled at the boy who took them from her.

"Thanks Honey" and I knew like a pang, who it was. How could I have been so STUPED as to forget her! It was Mrs. Dodds. The first monster to every try to fight me (on hades orders of course), She was a fury, I absolutely detested her, I mean how could you not?

"Excuse me miss, But you haven't told us your name yet" I just had to; I wanted to see her face when she saw I was here. It wasn't what I had hoped for.

"Well Percy dear, you should know, but to the rest of you lazy idiots I'm Mrs. Dodds, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Mr. Wine's wife had a baby and their on leave. So, you better get used to not slacking off, because anyone who does, will not like the consequences, Right percy?" the smile she gave me was cold and unfeeling, but to anyone else it would have looked like she was sharing an inside joke. The smile didn't reach her eyes though, it was frozen in place, and the corners of her mouth were twitching, like they weren't used to being held in that position.

"y-yes, Mrs. Dodds" did I just Stutter? Gods I just stuttered, I'm in for it now.

"Percy?" the lady devil herself said, her voice, if even possible, getting even sweeter "HOW MAY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING A WIMP AND A SLACKER, YOU STUTTER ONE MORE TIME SO HELP ME GODS I'LL-" Luckily Annabeth stopped her tirade.

"Mrs. Dodds, Do you want me to pick up the Lab reports? Or would you rather finish yelling at seaweed brain first?" I gave her a reassuring smile, and looked around. Everyone was white, or shaking, sometimes both, But they were all looking at me in awe. I hadn't flinched once during her tirade, nor was I very scared of her anymore. I beat her in a sword fight when I was 12, and hadn't even been trained, Same with the minotaur, barely a day later. Then to add a confidence booster, I killed Kronos at age 16. Yeah a measly fury was no worry, didn't mean I liked her. I hated her with a burning passion, but she just wasn't all that scary anymore.

Annabeth handed her the Lab reports, and walked back to her seat, grabbing her backpack as the bell rang. She waited for me meaning we were the last 3 out. But before we could take more than 3 steps towards the door, Mrs. Dodds grabbed Annabeth's arm, swinging her back around.

Annabeth P.O.V.

We barely took 3 steps towards the door, when I felt a hand on my arm. I was forcibly turned around to face Mrs. Dodds.

"Be careful Annabeth, More is going on than it looks like, don't get hurt, it'll just be blamed on me" and with that she walked out the door. I stared dumbfounded at Percy, for a second, before fallowing suit.

We got back to Mr. Brunner's room just as he finished closing the blinds.

"Oh good, you brought Thalia with you, Come sit down. Now as you know, there seem to be many people from your past here, Thalia, Percy, me, Mrs. Dodds. This is all for a reason, the gods have felt a very powerful being here at this school. Although they don't know much, they do know this; he is a male student in your grade. He also seems to have a connection of some sort with Annabeth" I froze, utterly confused, it was my first day here, how could anyone have already known me? "Before you say anything let me explain. Although his thoughts, and memories are very guarded, the gods were able to pick up a few things, while his brain was the least on guard, when he was asleep. What they picked up troubled them greatly. He was dreaming about Annabeth, and not just that, He was dreaming about important parts in her past, parts only Thalia, Luke, her and the gods knew about. They don't know what it means right now, but they are determined to find out, so there is no need to worry, but I thought I should tell you." He finished like it solved all our problems, but I was still muddy on some points, I had an idea….

"So, you and Miss Dodds are here to protect me?" the proud smile let me know I was right, which I loved. Who doesn't like being right?

"Yes as is Thalia, though she didn't know why, all she knew was she was here to protect someone. Nico will be showing up tomorrow. I thought it would be best to have the 3 most powerful demigods here to protect you. But don't worry, This boys intentions could be completely harmless" Percy raised his hand, which made everyone laugh and him Blush.

"But how can Nico Come to school with us? He's younger by two years, which would put him in eighth grade" We all look at him, we were all on some level surprised, even I hadn't noticed that.

"Hades has aged him to 16, as a birthday present. Poor kid was 62 and stuck looking 12, or by now 64, stuck at 14." We all agreed that he deserved it. Chiron rolled to the lights and switched them off as he left. The 3 of us stood there for a second, still stunned by what we heard.

**Unknown male 16 year old dudes P.O.V.**

_Annabeth walked into the park, looking around at all the kids, the sadness evident on her face. Not watching where she was going, she walked right into a Blonde boy, and a dark haired girl._

"_Hey" said the boy "Where are your parents?"_

"_I left, they said I brought more trouble than I was worth, what with the dyslexia, ADHD and the constant monster attacks" the boy and girl looked at each for a brief moment before turning back to the Annabeth. This time the girl spoke._

"_Why don't you come with us? We ran away to, for exactly the same reason, and us run aways should stick together shouldn't we?" they each took one of her small hands and walked off, talking and laughing._

I woke up with a start, covered in sweat. Whoever this Annabeth girl was I had to find her.

And that's the next chapter, slightly different from the rest of them. Constructive criticism wanted!, and any plot ideas you guys have, those are always useful! OH and hank you. 1k people read yesterday (11/7/12) which made my day and now for some responses;

Guest1861- thanks for the review HayHay! Coming from you that means a lot, your amazing at writing.

Zoerose24- I honestly don't know. I'd say an hour a day helps, but I update every day. My life is so full right now, I can't even really remember much about school. It was boring, and yeah. Honestly time fly's when your having fun I guess!

RikkiBrooke- I switched pov's again, I think that's what you meant

Every reviewer- When you guys review it helps me make a story you guys like better, and I feel like, less of it is on me, its collaboration. So give yourselves a round of applause, for a story that doesn't completely suck!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I hate to say it, but I'm a little disappointed. The number of reviews has gone down. I feel like there is either so much wrong that it's too much trouble, or I don't know. I hate to do this, but 40 reviews before I update, sorry!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing, crept u know the usual

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was silent as we walked back to our cars, However Thalia and Percy were joking around, and I guess it kind of helped… a little. I just couldn't get over the fact that someone who I had never met before, was dreaming about me. And the fact that He was so powerful, the gods were scared of him. It might have freaked me out a bit. I gave Thalia and Percy a hug goodbye, and headed home.

I opened the front door only to be a sailed by to small bodies that attached themselves to my legs. Shaking off my brothers I walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"How was your first day Annabeth?" asked my dad from behind his newspaper. It annoyed me he didn't look up, or the fact that he had enough time to sit and read, and he hadn't even started dinner.

"It went fine, I killed a monster, and found out the most powerful being on earth, that no-one knew about is after me, but you know no big deal" he didn't even bat an eye.

"Good, good, just don't bring it home and we'll be ok" I nearly lost it there, but I didn't, it was just the fact we had moved. He was a little distracted, that's all.

"Hey can you help me cut some vegetables? there's no way dinner will be done on time if I cut them to." I was so hopeful he would offer to help, but no, I got a curt "sorry honey I'm to busy" and he walked out. Then I got an idea….

"Bobby, Mathew!" I called, they came running in, I handed each a knife. "Cut the vegetables will you?" and they happily went to work. See, unlike the rest of the family, they like me and who I am. They actually think it's pretty cool that I kill monsters for a living, and the fact that I'm half god. To them I'm a celebrity. I heard a screech from behind me, signifying Helen was home.

"My babies! What are you doing to them?" she rushed forward and took the knifes from the twins, who had been hard at work.

"They were just cutting vegetables Helen. Nothing bad" I sad exasperated

"They could have hurt themselves!" she was checking them over for any signs of hurt, I rolled my eyes.

"By the time I was their age, I was living on the streets, on the run from monsters. I could wield a knife well enough to kill someone. Cutting vegetables isn't going to hurt them. It will do them good. They should get used to knifes." I said as I handed them back their knifes, and they went back to cutting.

"Is that a threat young lady? Because if it is….." I cut her off,

"No it isn't, one day they are going to get married, and need to know how to use a knife. Now will you please leave? Dinner's almost ready, and I need to finish." With that I turned back to the vegetables, and ignored her, bobby and Mathew fallowing suit. She huffed and left, Dinner was a quit affair that night.

I tucked the boys into bed, and was about to leave when I heard a small voice.

"Annabeth?" I turned around to see bobby sitting up, "Are you going to leave us again?" The heart break in his voice was unbearable; I sat down at the edge of his bed.

"What would make you think that" I asked.

"Last time you left, it started like this, mommy and daddy ignoring you, or yelling at you all the time, and then you left. And didn't come back for years, and then it was better for such a long time, but their starting to yell at you again…. I just thought-" I looked at him, he was crying. I gathered him in my arms and rocked him back and forth. Mathew got up and joined in to, he himself also crying.

"I promise that I won't leave ever again. And if I do, I'll come back and visit all the time, last time I had nothing to stay for, you were so young, I thought you were like my dad and Helen. I thought you didn't like me. I thought if I left, you were so young, I thought you wouldn't remember me. I had no-one to stay for. But you didn't forget me you remembered, and when I came back, you guys made this home, not dad, or Helen, you. This time I have you to stay for, it would kill me to leave you." By this time I was crying to, and there we stayed, in that huddle crying together, till the next morning when I woke up with bobby and Mathew curled up next to me, I quietly got up, tucked them in, and left the room.

"What were you doing in there?" asked a voice from behind me, Shit I thought, caught.

"I was just-"but she cut me off.

"I Don't want you near them, you understand?, leave them alone. They don't need you in their life all you are is a bad influence. I don't want to giving them bad habits, and filling their heads with ideas. You're dangerous, To them, and to me. We don't want you here. We were so much happier when you were gone, so why don't you do the world a favor and go die in a hole." I let out a sob and ran out the door. The last thing I heard were twin cries of

"Annabeth!" From behind me, but I was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

45 reviews for next chapter. M-kay? I still want some of your guys' PLOT IDEAS!

Retrobution: I won't, promise!

Rose Daughter of Euterpe: I Hate Helen to!

RikkiBrooke: Thanks for reviewing on every chapter! You've been so helpful!

Vivi-rose: That's my favorite line too!

Monkeyjoe: I will… am… something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the stuff I do. The rest belongs to Rick Riorden.

Percy P.O.V.

I was finishing my homework when I heard a tentative knock on the front door, good excuse as any to stop. I got up and opened the door, only to see a crying Annabeth on the doorstep. The moment I opened the door she hugged me. Bringing her inside I sat her down on the couch, sitting on my knees on the floor in front of her.

"Annabeth what happened?" she just shook her head and played with her hands, which I then grabbed "Annabeth come on, please tell me, I want to know! Has someone hurt you?" I looked her over for blood and saw none "Please Annabeth!" I was pleading now. She got her crying under control enough for me to make out;

"I left" left what, what could sh- oh, she left. "What did they do?" I had thought her life with her dad and Helen had been better, what could have happened?

"I just thought it was because we moved, and that it would get better. They were just stressed, But then my dad ignored me, and when Helen caught me leaving the twins' room this morning….." what she said became an incoherent mumble for a second, before she spoke up again.

"She told me that I was a bad influence and I was dangerous" that crossed a line right there, but if I thought THAT crossed the line, what I heard next was….. WELL passed it "She said they were happier when I was gone, and that I should do the world a favor and go die in a hole." And she burst into tears again; I sat down next to her and gathered her in my arms, Rocking her back and forth till all that was left were hiccups. "Oh gods" she said suddenly, surprising me "Bobby and Mathew, Last night I told them I would never leave, no, scratch that, I PROMISED them I wouldn't leave" A few more tears escaped her eyes.

I heard a key in the lock, and my mom came in.

"Oh, Annabeth what are you-" then she saw the tear tracks on her Face and the wet splotch on my shirt.

"Mom, I was wondering if Annabeth could stay here with us for a while." My mom knew about Annabeths family history, and understood immediately what happened, she smiled at Annabeth.

"Of course honey, stay as long as you want. Our guest room is being painted right now, but it should be done by next week. Are you fine staying with percy for that long?" Annabeth started laughing, which made me feel good, At least she still could. But my mom looked confused.

"Yes that's fine" at the look on my mom's face she continued "I've slept in smaller spaces with twice as many people, including Percy, in them. Having to share a room with him is no problem!" My mother started laughing too.

"I bet it isn't. I was just going to go make breakfast, it will be done in about an hour, make yourself at home" and with that she disappeared into the kitchen. I sat back down on the couch, just as I heard another knock, I grumbled about being so popular and opened the door, only to see two small boys standing there.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Bobby! Mathew!" I got up and rushed forward, giving each a hug, noticing in the process neither dad nor Helen was with them. "How did you get here?" they both looked extremely proud of themselves.

"We stole money from Helen's purse" said bobby like it was the bravest thing someone had ever done

"And then we took the subway to find Percy, who we were sure would know where you were. Only to find you already here" I laughed and let them come in, while Percy went to go get some food.

"What are you guys doing here?" they looked up at me

"You said you weren't leaving, and then we woke up this morning and you weren't in our room" bobby said sitting down

"Then we heard Helen yelling at you, so we got up, just in time to see you run out the door. Annabeth are you coming home? Please come home, we don't want to not see you for years on end again." And he sat down too.

"I'm not going back, at least not right now. For now I'm staying here with Percy and his family. When you miss me, just come visit ok? On your way home ill by you subway passes so you don't have to steal. Stealing's bad ok? Don't do it again" then I noticed that Mathew and Bobby had said Helen and not mom. "And call your mother mom, not Helen."

"But why? You call her Helen" said Mathew as Bobby vehemently shook his head.

"She isn't my mom, but she is yours. So treat her with respect. Now you best be getting back ok? Dad and Helen will be worried sick" It was then I noticed they had dragged a suitcase with them. My suitcase, Bobby saw me looking at it.

"You left in such a hurry you forgot to pack. We put all your clothes in there, along with your school supplies and blueprints for Olympus, which are all in your back pack" I felt such a love for bobby and Mathew at that moment. I went to my backpack and pulled out my purse.

"Here's money for the tickets, you should be getting back, be safe, and when you come to visit call beforehand ok? I want to know when you're not under supervision" They got up and left, each giving me a hug, and promising to call. I shut and locked the door, just as Sally called for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

55 reviews for next chapter! Last time I'll do this.

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I own.(oc's and plot) The rest of it is owned by Rick Riorden.

Unknown 16 year old dudes P.O.V.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. It was Monday, Getting up I took a shower and got dressed Looking at myself in the Mirror. I had blonde hair and blue eyes filled with streaks of gold. I had an 6 pack, though I couldn't or the life of me remember why.

You see that's the thing. I don't remember much before 2 months ago. I woke up in a hospital, with no idea who I was or how I got there; I was told some people found me sprawled on the sidewalk. From what the doctors could tell I jumped. I was in the hospital for 2 months, and I still couldn't remember anything. When I was given back my belongings I found a wallet. No identification, but there was enough money in there to pay for my bill, with 3,000 left over. I went to the bank and made a bank account depositing 2,500. I found a cheap apartment next to a high school. From what the doctors told me I was 16. Today was my first day, and I couldn't say I was very excited.

I kept having these weird dreams about a blonde girl named Annabeth. They were memories; all I wanted to do was find her. My apartment was very near where we first met, and not by coincidence I might add.

But school is school, I had to go. Grabbing my backpack I was out the door.

**Line break don't mind me**

"Class" said Mrs. Daniels "We have two new students today. Nico Di Angelo, Nico can you go sit next to Percy in the back?" He walked over to him, and they high fived. He hugged the girl next to Percy. "Nico? How do you know Mrs. Grace and Mr. Jackson?"

"Their my cousins mam" Nico said. The kid was Goth, no doubt about it. Now I was left standing there awkwardly, by myself.

"Alexander?" yip, I went with the name Alexander, first name I could think of. "Sit by, the blonde girl next to Percy. Sorry honey I can't remember your name. She was new Friday." I sat down next to the blonde. She was beautiful, and very familiar. She waved hello, her grey eyes flashing and her blonde hair falling in her face. I noticed the guy named Percy staring at me; I smirked at him turned back to the board.

Percy P.O.V.

The Blonde kid, Alexander was it? Was looking at Annabeth, and I didn't like it. Then he looked up and my heart stopped. He looked like Luke but he couldn't be. Luke's eyes were blue not whatever color you called that, he was 23 not 16, Oh and the scar, yeah this kid had no scar. I guess he actually looked more like Octavian than Luke. And then he smirked, and for another second I could have sworn he was Luke. But Luke's dead, and the doors of death are closed. He didn't sneak out before that, I know, we helped round up all the dead. Luke's dead, I said to myself again, before going back to work.

Annabeth P.O.V.

Alexander was cute, I had to say. Not Percy cute, but not bad on the eyes either. He reminded me a lot of Octavian, except Octavian never smiled, and Alexander was. I waved hello and went back to work, wondering what the Romans were doing right now, Octavian was probably Murdering a stuffed animal, and frank and hazel were probably training. Gods I missed them.

Thalia P.O.V.

The kid reminded me a lot of Luke. But in other ways he didn't, it was really annoying. I decided to focus on Nico, only to find him also looking at Alexander.

Nico P.O.V.

Alexander, I met him before class, and he seemed alright enough. He looked a lot like Octavian, And a lot like Luke. But he acted nothing like either. Octavian was very selfish, and Luke was a psychopath. Yip this kid was not at all like either. He was nice, and caring, he cracked jokes, and laughed a lot. I liked him, But the Feeling I kept getting from him was weird. It was like the feeling I got when I was around the dead in the underworld. But this kid wasn't dead. Nor, as far as I could tell, had he ever been. It was quite disconcerting, I looked over at Thalia to find her pointedly ignoring Alexander, chuckling I went back to work.

**AP Greek:**

Alexanders P.O.V.

Mr. Brunner rolled in, and came to a screeching halt. Staring at me wide eyed, before he recovered and held out his hand.

"Why did you look so shocked when I came in" I asked confused.

"You just look a lot like someone I used to know, and for a second I thought you were him" he said, sadly

"That's not so odd is it?" I asked, but his face fell even more

"Not it is. He committed suicide, no he was killed, well both. It's confusing, please go sit down" I shook my head, how can someone commit suicide and be murdered. It didn't make any sense. For a second I had actually thought he knew me… Shouldn't keep getting my hopes up.

"Oh hello Percy, Thalia, Nico you mad it all right? You know your job?" Nico shook his head, Job what job? "Then where is she" Nico went pale at the look Mr. Brunner gave him

"She's with Kayla sir, Right outside the door." Mr. Brunner started laughing at the look on Nico's face. The rest of the class was seated by now.

"I hate when they do that", one of the kids said.

"Do what?" I asked really confused now.

"THAT! THAT! Speak in Greek to each other! Makes me feel stupid" they were speaking Greek? I understood them completely… so I listed harder, and then I heard it, something about it just wasn't English, I was hearing Greek and understanding it, without even knowing. What the HELL is going on?

How did you like it? Should I keep going? Should I not? Anything you want to say? Well type it in the box below and it review! Hope you all liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Alexanders P.O.V.

I hung back after school, and walked back to Mr. Brunners class, Thankfully he was still there. When I walked in, he turned around and jumped a bit, By now I was used to it, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and even Mrs. Dodds jump whenever they turn around too fast.

"Today in class, you were talking With Percy and Nico, when I heard some other kids talking about how you were speaking in Greek But I understood everything perfectly fine. How can that be?" Mr. Brunner looked surprised.

"Do you know who your parents are?" he asked in a rush, which seemed odd as I just told him I understood Greek, and he cares more about my parents? Well ok then.

"I don't remember much before 2 months ago. Including my parents. I have vague memories of a woman… But no dad. No memories at all." Mr. Brunner looked confused. Then his eyes brightened.

"I'm taking all those who want to go on a field trip to Greek camp. Maybe one of your parents is Greek it would explain you understanding Greek. Here's the sigh up sheet. I skimmed over it; The P group (Percy, Thalia, and Nico) were all going…. And someone called….ANNABETH!

"I'm on board. When do we leave?" Mr. Brunner smiled, and wheeled to the door, turning off the lights, before facing me again.

"The school board gave me permission to take the week off, so we leave tomorrow, 8 AM Sharp" and he was out the door.

**LINE BREAK**

I walked around the park, trying to find the place where I first met Annabeth; So much had changed over the years. It was near impossible. I gave up and walked around aimlessly when I saw it. The rock I had seen in my dream. I walked over to it, and on the other side was the clearing. Just as I remembered it, small peaceful, secluded. I smiled and left back to the apartment.

**LINE BREAK TO HIS DREAMS THAT NIGHT**

_I was running. Running for my life, From? A monster. A big hairy hellhound from Greek Myths. I dove into a hole in the ground, quickly followed by the blonde girl, Annabeth. The hole was large, Hole wasn't the right word. It was a room. On one wall there were 3 sleeping mats. A fire pit in the middle and food racks behind it._

_"Do you think she'll be OK?"Annabeth asked_

_"Thalia will be alright, there's no way she won't be. She's Thals for god's sake!" Annabeth got up and shook her head. She laid down on one of the mats. 2 were pushed close together; one lay off to the side a ways. I sat down next to her on the 2 pushed together. She curled into my side instinctively. We lay there for quite a while, my arm around her waist, her breathing steady, indicating she was asleep. I smiled at her one last time before sleep claimed me as well._

Jolting awake with a start, I sat up. Thalia, as in…. The girl from school? She looked like the girl from my other dream. They couldn't be….. She didn't recognize me; And Annabeth looked like the blonde chick who sits next to me in all my classes.

I got up and took a shower, grabbing a bowl of leftovers before heading to the pickup place. The Van pulled up, Driven by an old man that I waved to happily. I opened the door and slid into the empty seat next to the blonde, who must be Annabeth seeing as I knew everyone else's names except a young man about my age. He had curly hair which he hid under a baseball cap and 2 crutches lying across his feet. I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Alexander, you are?" He froze, before extending his hand over Annabeth and shaking mine.

"Grover, Grover Underwood, so nice that you'll be joining us" he sat back in his seat, before turning around and joining in the P group's conversation. Annabeth smiled and brought about a piece of paper, and started to draw. It was amazing; it was what looked like a temple to Hermes. It was exactly what it should have been, in other words it was perfect.

"That's really good Annabeth, have you drawn anymore?" she looked up surprised and numbly pulled out a folder. There was one for each god, by far my favorites were Poseidon, Athena, and the Hermes one she was working on. The van pulled over and we piled out. There was a rickety old sign that said 'CAMP HALFBLOOD' on it, in front of a hill. Everyone trudged up it; stopping just passed a tree on top. They all turned around and expectantly looked at me. Sighing I followed suit, going up to stand next to Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V.

So he is a demi-god! We walked to the big house, and explained everything; he took it in great stride and even laughed a little at some stuff. We went off to the Hermes cabin, till he said something that stopped me in my tracks.

Alexander P.O.V.

"So where does a fella go to steal the essentials here?" Annabeth stopped in her tracks shocked. Then she burst out laughing, her laugh sounded so much like the Annabeth of my dreams, But she couldn't be, she would have recognized me.

"LUKE!" came 2 shouts behind me, before I was barreled to the ground. Who is Luke? And why is everyone staring now?

So, that chapter almost made me sick to right. I love percabeth, but luke and Annabeth had a thing, even if he tried to deny it, so it had to be done. Next chapter, lots of percabeth fluff! Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY!. My computer died over break, and I lost all my chapters. So then I had to start from scratch. But I just got it up and running today, soo. I'm really sorry. Thanks to all those who reviewed. However I won't be able to update as often seeing as finals are next week and I really need to study. Plus 3 hours of physical therapy twice a week. Tryouts for the school musical, and a recital in both violin and vocals in 2 weeks, my life is pretty hectic.**

** But omg. I logged on today, and I had 69 reviews! For only 9 chapter! That's 7 point something reviews for each chapter!**

** Now hars the burning question percabeth or lukabeth? Comment! I also have a poll goi g of the answer. It would be easier if you used that. So here it goes!**

Alexander:

My Body reacted before I had time to think, doing this complicated flip to a standing position, in the process knocking off whoever was on my back. Looking at the boys, I was surprised, they looked sort of like me, blonde, chin and nose were the same shape, but our eyes were different. Theirs were normal blue, where as mine had the odd gold lines running through them.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who this Luke is, but I'll help you find him, if he's gone missing." I said confused. The 2 boys looked really excited when they thought I was this Luke person, and that hinted to me, that he might have disappeared or something.

"Don't be crazy Stolls" said Annabeth, her voice icy "Luke is d-" her voice choked up, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Percy wrapped an arm around her, rubbing circles on her back. For some odd reason the first thing I thought when I saw that was 'you idiot! She hates having her back rubbed when she's sad. She prefers you let her finish talking, and then give her an actual hug' which was confusing as I'm sure I didn't know her before today, except in my dreams…. It was the second thing that I thought, well more of felt that surprised me most. It was like a monster was rising I my chest, growling at the way that PERCY got to hold Annabeth like that, when I had to learn her name through deduction. I fought the monster back down and returned to the present.

Annabeth shook off Percy's arm, which did wonders for the monster, shrinking him back into the cave from whence he came from.

"Luke is dead, Connor, Travis. He has been for a while now. Stop fooling yourselves otherwise, it's only going to hurt you more in the long run" with that she turned around and ran off. The Stolls looking after her with shocked expressions. Percy took off after her.

Percy P.O.V.

I found annabeth sitting on the edge of the dock, feet dangling in the water, tears streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug, as tight as I could. She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I don't know how long we sat like that, before the shaking of Annabeths small frame stopped.

"Annabeth" I started, suddenly curious "Have you ever let yourself actually grieve Luke's loss?" I know that Annabeth keeps her emotions bottled up, and never really lets more than the obvious be shown. A smile, a laugh sarcasm, anger. But she never lets anyone know when she's sad, or hurt. The only person she ever showed those emotions, the REAL ones, to, were Luke, and later Thalia. To tell you the truth it made me a little jealous that she was closer to LUKE then me. She trusted the man who betrayed EVERYONE, more than she trusted me. Don't get me wrong, I understand why, but that doesn't mean I like it.

Annabeth shook her head and stared out into the ocean, her eyes glazed over. I could tell she was already putting back up the walls I had just breached; I turned her around to face me again.

"Don't annabeth" I almost growled, the look of surprise on her face was as evident as a drop of blood in snow.

"w-w-w-what do you mean?" she stammered out, trying to look away again.

"Put back up the wall that keeps your real emotions trapped. I just breached them, got to see the REAL you, and you put them back up again. If only for a little, will you leave them down?" before I knew what was happening she had leaned forward and kissed me. Soft and sweet, it was like heaven, the only thing that would have made it better is if it was underwater. She pulled back far too soon for my taste, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you" she breathed out, the smile growing wider at what must have been a very confused look on my face. "For not running when you saw the real me" she clarified "the only other people to ever do that were Luke and Thalia" she kissed me again, got up and offered me her hand. Taking her hand I hauled myself up. We walked back to the house, where Alexander was having a discussion with Chiron. Deciding They Most likely wanted privacy; we turned around and headed to the dining pavilion, arriving just as the conch blew.

Alexander P.O.V.

"When I first showed up, you said I looked like someone you knew, but I couldn't be because he was dead" Chiron nodded at this.

"You have figured out that man was Luke no doubt, and now wish to know what happened." I nodded, giving him a small encouraging smile.

"Start at the Beginning. I know that may sound weird but, what I'm about to tell you is weirder" Chiron looked at me, intrigued, nodding for me to continue. I explained to him about the hospital up to my latest dream about annabeth.

"When Luke was around 12, he ran way" I nodded already having figured that out for myself "he met Thalia, and then later on Annabeth. They were on the run for almost a year when they got here. Thalia didn't make, and to save her life, she was turned into a pine tree. The one you passed on the way up. Annabeth and Luke Were Close, Almost inseparable, after awhile the love they shared grew passed the young love of a brother and sister. Annabeth developed a crush on Luke, however Luke insisted his love was only brotherly. But any half baked fool could tell it was more. He would stare at her for hours; He was always there, always with her. He ended up betraying us and becoming the host to Kronos. The last thing he asked her before he died was if she had ever loved him, and if she still did." I nodded, understanding. Still not quite sure what this had to do with me.

"From the dreams you're telling me, it sounds like you're remembering things form Luke's past on the run with Annabeth and Thalia." I nodded again, even more confused.

"When the doors of death opened again last summer you, Luke, must have escaped, and reincarnated into this body. When we were rounding up the escaped ghosts, Hades Blurred out a name, saying something like 'that boy has been begging for a chance to redeem himself, a way to make up for what he did'. I feel that you, Alexander, are in fact Luke" Chiron looked at me expectantly. I nodded. Bad idea, Alex, bad idea, the whole world went black.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! And don't forget to tell me lukabeth or percabeth! I'll try to update soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next Chapter you guys! I'm leaving the polls open till Monday Sunday so get cracking!**

Luke P.O.V.

_I saw annabeth and I having a foot race, getting claimed by Hermes, Percy showing up, stealing him his toiletries, the capture the flag game, Percy being called Perry Johnson, him being claimed, his first lesson where he disarmed me. I saw the hellhound attack, showing Percy Backbiter, The princess Andromeda, The labyrinth. Taking Kronos, the end, I saw my mother, the white taking over her eye, beating me mercilessly, the white disappearing and offering me a peanut and butter sandwich as if nothing ever happened. I saw everything in between those events also. Asking Annabeth to run away with me again, a report from Silena, her dying. Everything._

I woke up in a comfortable bed on the porch, annabeth and Grover sitting next to. Before I could stop myself I had grabbed them both into a hug, pulling back just as fast.

"Luke…" said annabeth her voice weak, but a smile apparent.

"We missed you buddy" Grover laid a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back onto the porch swing, handing me a cup of nectar. : You need to rest. Most people don't have all of their memories come flooding back all at once" my smile fell. Although I remember all the good, I also remember all the bad, everything I did. My heart broke, I had killed so many.

I looked up at annabeth, an amazingly beautiful young woman now, her smile radiating more the sun. And it broke my heart more. She was smiling like that at a MURDERER, someone who had in turn broken her heart when I died, and when I betrayed her all those numerous times.

"I'm so sorry" my voice cracked on the last word. Annabeth was at my side in an instant, pulling my into a hug, covering up the fact that tears had started to slip out of my eyes. Even after all this time, she still remembered that I hated having people see me cry.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked, her voice smooth, caring, as she rubbed small circles on my back "Your back now, that's all that matters, your back, your HOME" I nodded into her shirt, sniffing.

"How can you say that?" I asked, confused "I hurt, no KILLED so many, and you can just sit there and tell me it will all be ok? I murdered our friends, our FAMILY; I almost killed you several times, and double that for your boyfriend. How can you sit here and bare to be near me, let alone be hugging me, telling me it will all be ok?" she pulled back and started laughing, a small sad chuckle.

"Because it's not your fault you were tricked" I started to protest "no Luke, hear me out. You just wanted things to better, and granted the way you went around it wasn't the best, but you had everyone's best intentions in mind. You even tried to turn back when you figured out what Kronos really had planned. The only way he could keep you, was by taking over your body. But even that wasn't enough! You still fought him off, and ended that war. Just the fact that you feel any remorse for what happened is proof that you are a loving, caring person who was just doing what he thought was right. And I'm not the only one who thinks this. Everyone misses you, Even Clarisse!"

I laughed a good hearty laugh and dried my face. It was MY face; it was exactly the same, no difference. The eyes must have been a side effect of me having housed Kronos for so long. I stood up, "so let's go get me sorted back into my cabin huh?" I said throwing an arm around both of their shoulders, Annabeth wrapped her arm around my waist, and Grover wrapped his around my shoulders. Just like old times, the undefeatable trio was back. You know plus a girlfriend and boyfriend.

The moment we stepped off the porch, and unearthly glow came up around me, I looked up to see the symbol for Hermes glowing above my head. I know things are different now, but I still found it annoying. There was a clap of air and he appeared. Pulling me into a bone crushing hug. When he pulled back there were tears in his eyes.

"Luke your back! Hades told us he let you go, but we didn't know where you were!" he pulled me back into another hug "I'd like to stay longer, but we are in a meeting of utmost importance. This does solve some of our problems though." He smiled again and disappeared, shaking my head I walked into cabin11, and over to my bed. Annabeth and Grover still beside me, it was obviously unused. The sheets were still made in the hurried fashion I did the day I left. I pulled down the cover and lifted the mattress, pulling on my camp necklace and tying it on. I sat down; Annabeth sat down to, Grover on her left. I sighed. Home at last.

**Didja like it? Dija? Didja? Didja? Everything sounds better in threes! Poll is still open, please use it! Do you like where the story is going? Any plot ideas. Would any of you stop reading if I made it a lukabeth? Please tell me! My number is: the box below that say 'type your review here' so please do!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but i got a new laptop! this one works! decided against lukabeth at chapter 10, The thing in 11 was me wondering what would happen had i chosen otherwise. sorry it took so long, heres the next chapter.**

Annabeth P.O.V.  
I woke up with my head resting on something muscular, and in turn something about the size and shape of a watermelon resting on my stomach. Except this watermelon had horns, curly hair, and snored horribly loud. looking up i saw my head was resting on lukes stomach, he too was snoring.

"Grover" i said shaking him "Grover" i said again,shaking him harder "Enchiladas are being served for lunch!" both boys started awake, grover sitting up fast and jumping to his feet, allowing me to sit up, and in doing so, luke as well.

"Well lets get going! before there all gone!" he said running to the door. luke and i started laughing.

"Grover i just said that to get you to sit up, i have to go meet percy, and i would like to get up and get ready before i go!" luke stopped laughing abruptly, i passed it off.

"ooohh! off on a date with ickle percy-kins! just don't do anything jupiter and i wouldn't do!" i laughed, all they did was plant plants, and play grovers pipes. i slipped out the door and into the Athena cabin, grabbing a shower and changing into my swimsuit, pulling a sundress over it. i grabbed a basket and put some food and a blanket into it, running down to the lake, praying to poseidon percy was late too. But, no such luck, he was already there, staring moodily out at the lake. i sat down next to him breathlessly, and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry i'm late, grover fell asleep on my stomach and he wouldn't wake up. why don't we go take a swim, huh?" percy still stared out at the lake, not moving a muscle, he hadn't looked at me yet.  
"Percy what's the matter? i said i was sorry! look, what did i do?" he didn't respond for the longest time, i was about to get up and leave when he did speak. Voice hoarse from un-use and shaking with anger and pain.

"Were you with luke? is that why you were late? are you going to break up with me because he's back?" he turned to look at me, and the sorrow in his eyes made me gasp.

"We all know i was your second choice, and you were in love with luke, i know now he's back you're going to go back to hi-" i cut him off with a swift kiss, it was short and sweet, but it was enough to convey that i was choosing him.  
"Yes at one point i THOUGHT i loved him, but it's really more of a brotherly love. i see him as nothing more than a father figure, really if you look at it, he did pretty much raise me, with thalias help. but it's YOU i want to spend my life with, not him, YOU that i love, THAT will never change" i realized my slip up too late, i told him i love him, neither of us had said that yet.

"he looked at me, surprise written over his face "You love ME? why in the world would you love ME? you could have Mr 'perfect tall blond and muscular, with the scar on his face', and you want ME?" i laughed.

"Did Luke give up being a god for the slight chance i might like him as more than a friend? no i thought not, was it luke i kissed in this very lake after the titan war? nope, now who was it that did those things huh? sure as hell wasn't Luke now was it?"

Percy gave me big goofy grin "I did those things!" then quick as a flash he picked me up "Now if you don't mind, why don't we repeat number two." and he dumped me in the me soon after, and instantly i was dry, and the feeling of peace and happiness i got whenever i was around him returned, he wrapped his arms around my waist and in turn i wrapped mine around his neck.

"And for future reference, i love you too" he crashed his lips into mine, in a kiss filled with heat and passion.

lets just say it was the second best underwater kiss of all time.

**What did you think? luv it? hate it? i know its just a filler chapter but, it was kinda fun to write. now i would like 110 reviews before i continue, i know its a bit steep, but you've given me 20 in a day before, so thats my price for the next chapter. sorry about the lower case I's im not doing this on word, ad im too lazy to go back and fix them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! so, I'm a little disappointed, you were only 1 review away from 110! so now you have to go to 120,and then i'll be satisfied, and you guys are off the hook for a while. But if I don't get to 120, I might not update again. Musical practice is starting, and I'm going to be really busy, I really need to know you guys want me to continue.**

**And as of this moment my laptop still doesn't have WORD so, I have no way to spell check grammar and spelling are going to be horrible, please just bear (i know wrong bear, but I don't know which one to use!) with me while I get my laptop setup. I know I ask you guys to help with my grammar and such with all the Chapters, But with the last one, I got some very rude your grammar is horrible, you suck reviews. If I have some grammar errors, please point them out specifically. I can't help it, I'm slightly dyslexic, and sometimes it gets in the way of my writing, which I'm really sorry about.**

**Another thing, I'm looking for a beta, so anyone who wants to help would be AMAZING!**

**And just to tell you, i'm having a horrible case of writer's block, ****ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE WOULD BE EXTREMELY HELPFUL!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

ANNABETH P.O.V.

I was standing on the porch of the big house, a mental war going on inside of me - to knock, or not to knock. Pushing down my inner demons, I rapped 3 times, and waited for 30 seconds before the door opened to reveal chiron.

"Annabeth! come in! come in! what can i help you with?" I shifted uneasily from foot to foot, unsure how to proceed.

"Well, you told me a very powerful person was dreaming about me, and had some nefarious plan to do... something to...someone. And then we found luke, I just wanted to know that we are certain that it was him. I mean He wasn't all that powerful when he was alive the first time, and I hate to think that there's still someone out there, who could do harm."

I was rambling and I knew it, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. This had been on my mind all of yesterday, and last night as I lay next to a silently drooling percy, who had fallen asleep during a movie, and was holding me in such a vice like grip that I hadn't been able to get out till early this morning.

Chiron looked at me for a second before responding "That is a good point, I talked to the gods, and they said they were sure it was him, as for the powerful part, they won't dispose of that information just yet." I felt relieved for a second, before worry began to ebb into my mind again.

"What if kronos never left luke? and this is Kronos pretending to be luke so he can do something horrible, or this could be luke, but kronos could be hiding away waiting to do something. Or what if luke never changed, and it's luke that is going to do something, just to get back at us for killing him, and-" chiron cut me off here

"Honey, you have put far too much thought into this already. Why don't you shut off that mind of yours for 30 seconds, and just _trust_ Luke."

That shut me up, blindly trust someone? with no forethought? even if it _was_ Luke, I still had not done that with anyone, not even percy. still..."I guess it won't hurt to try and trust him, thanks chiron, you were a great help" I turned around to leave, before chiron's voiced stopped me.

"However, don't completely trust him, hold some reservation. You brought up good points, and I agree, this is a bit too fishy for my tastes. I believe that was the conch, enjoy your lunch" and with that I left.

LUKE P.O.V.

I was practicing with the dummies, trying to re-perfect my sword skills. Luckily for me, my skills hadn't gone down any. I was just going in for a difficult pass when time seemed to slow down, but I was moving normally through it. With the pass completed, I stopped, but time still seemed to be moving slower. willing it to return back to normal, it did, I spent the next 10 minutes learning how to use this new power. Something that I guess was a leftover from kronos, when I heard something in my mind, a voice talking really fast. One I had heard before, And one that wasn't talking to me.

"- It's luke thats going to do something, just to get back at us for killing him, and-" someone cut her off, a man I recognised, someone who sounded like chiron, I was confused as to why annabeth was saying such things, I wasn't going to try and get back at them, I HAD to die, to save everyone.

"Honey you put far too much thought into this already. Why don't you shut off that mind of yours for 30 seconds, and just _trust_ Luke." it was chiron, but what he said was like a knife in the back, Annabeth didn't trust me? I mean, I can understand why, But to hear it said aloud like that hurt. it hurt alot.

I Focused in on annabeth's voice, as she started talking again, and suddenly I could see what was going on, as well as hear what was said.

"I guess it won't hurt to try to trust him, thanks chiron, you were a great help" she said, before turning around to leave, before she could reach the door however,chiron started talking.

"However, don't completely trust him, hold some reservation. You brought up good points, and I agree, this is a bit too fishy for my tastes. I believe that was the conch, enjoy your lunch" I pulled myself back, head reeling. They didn't completely trust me! and then what I just did caught up with me. I could control time, and then I heard annabeth's conversation with chiron, and I could see what was going on, and if I focused in on her, I could tell where she was, walking along the path to lunch.

Truth be told, I was still in love with her, and I was determined to make her mine. Wasn't this newest development truth that I was meant to be with her, and not percy? and I know for a fact, that at one point she liked me too, all I had to do was win her back. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean I'm as strong as the king of the titans. HELL! I am the king of the titans, no way she can turn ME down.

**Please review, and give me some plot ideas, i'm having huge writers block. tell me what you honestly think thanks!**


End file.
